Love Of The Forrbidden Kind
by liliac gurl
Summary: Ravens Guilt Get's The Best Of Her and She Ends The Best Thing Thats ever Happened To Her, With Dire Consequences song fic redxraexrob songs by  evanescence, my chemical romance, 30 second to mars, the fray, the all american rejects and Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey readers welcome my first song fic please no flames ,tips and creative criticism welcome :D Enjoy:D_

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own The Song or the titans, but I do own the story line :D_

Love Of The Forbidden Kind.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
**_

Do you even realize how much I'm risking just to be with you? How many times I've been reduced to tears at the thought of my betrayal to the team, I've screamed at myself over and over and yet my heart won't let me let you go. So I've finally decided to tell you in a letter, since I know you won't listen any other way.

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
**_

No, I don't want your help, to be soothed in your arms by your calming voice, I'm helping myself the only way I know how, maybe this way will work, the others didn't work. This time you won't win me over.

_**  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again**_

When we first began talking I was recovering from another betrayal, Malchior , and now even though I promised myself I wouldn't let myself fall again, I have, and I have fell further than before.

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**_

_**  
**_I'm falling further and further every moment I'm with you, and you let me with your façade of emotion, when you know I can't feel at all you make me laugh, cry and love, yes love. But its going to end, I will succeed this time.

_**  
Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
**_

I don't know what to believe any more. Is all of this just a lie, my thoughts say I should trust you, but I don't know what or who to trust anymore, see what you've reduced me to ?

_**So I can't trust myself anymore.**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**  
**_I tend to be led easier, Robins noticed, I think he's getting suspicious.

_**  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**_

So now I'm going to stop this before I drown in the guilt and heartache, yes I cannot lie to you. I love you, even though I shouldn't, I do. It will be hard to let you go but I must. _****_

I'm...  


I don't know who I am any more, you've changed me, whether it's for the better or worse I don't know, all I know Is that this has to end. I'm sorry.

_**  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
**_

Go on shout at me, I'm expecting it, I will uphold my promise this time, my heart will not be broken.

_**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again  
**_

I need to be free of all of this shame ,all this un-wanted emotion you bring me to feel ,I have someone else and its time I stop sneaking around behind his back. I can't say I won't miss your night time visits, your soft lips against my own, the feeling of my frame in your protecting arms.

_**  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
**_

I'm Sorry, we would be together if we could be, I mean it ,but alas we are not in a world were heroes and villains can love each other. So here's were this come to an end, I hope you find someone who can love you like I do ,but can express that love like you deserve.

_**  
I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under**_

I'm Sorry Robert or Red-X as I should be calling you now I'm sorry.

Love you always raven.

_She walked out on to the roof were he waited for her, immediately walked over to her embracing her and planting a kiss on her head she pushed him away whispered 'Goodbye' and walked back into the tower, were she cried herself to sleep. Red-X Read the letter, his eyes began to fill with tears he dare not shed he did truly love the purple haired girl. He crumpled up the letter in frustration, because if he screamed he would of course be found, he threw the letter to the ground and teleported away he was numb, he didn't notice the masked eyes that watched him, the owner of these eyes walking out on to the roof to read the discarded letter. He left the tower moments later his intentions were not pure, but plagued with jealousy and anger. _

**Well what do you think please review it doesn't take much, I do have a idea for the second chappie so the more reviews I get the quicker I update :D oh and feel free to check out my other story**

**Toodles**

**Liliac gurl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone next Chappies up hope everyone likes it thanks for the reviews: D: D **_

_**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR MCR (sobs) ;(**_

**ROBINS POV**

**Love of the Forbidden Kind**

**Song- I Never Told You What I Do For a Living- My Chemical Romance**

_After the event on the roof Robin stormed off down stairs, were he found Raven walking down the hall. He dragged her into the nearest room which just happened to be the bathroom._

_**Stay out of the light  
or the photograph that I gave you  
you can say a prayer if you need to  
or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone**_

No chance of hiding now Raven not after what you've done to me, you better pray you get out of this one, because there's no chance your going to be saved its just me and you here alone no one around but the two of us.

_**Another night and I'll see you  
another night and I'll be you  
some other way to continue**_

You should have known you would have been caught sooner or later and you also know I'm not one to take these sorts of things lightly but don't worry I'll find some way to survive I always do.

_**To hide my face**_

_**A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
the kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those  
**_

You know things about me that no one else does, my true face and my darkest secrets ,like the fact that I'm not the sweet and innocent boy wonder that everyone thinks I am. I am actually a murderer you've read the long list of people who have met they're end through me and now your calling out because you know your name will be getting added soon.

_**  
Only go so far 'til you bury them  
so deep and down we go**_

_**  
**_You even helped me, you would get rid of the bodies, and now you're trying to reason with me going deep into our past's secrets and such. Silly girl you really think you're going to survive long enough to tell them my secret.

_**  
Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day**_

Oh Angel why did you betray me ,but even angels fall. I was the one who killed all those people do you think I won't kill one more ,although you will be the most special body and will be kept somewhere special.

_**  
**_

_**Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose  
**_

This Is Just one more killing to my many another stain on my soul and this one will properly be the worst and will stain more than my soul. Oh angel all these stains, but I do find comfort to my killings in more than you ,but in the fact that I'm not doing this for a material object or attention

_**  
Only go so far 'til you bury them  
so deep and down we go  
**_

Maybe one day I'll tell all their families were we buried them and then they will find comfort, but not now I like the fact i'm not the only person suffering.

_**And down we go  
and down we go  
and down we go  
and we all fall down  
**_

But alas angel all good things come to an end why won't you let me touch you, do I scare you now when it doesn't matter I've been trying to scare you from the beginning.

_**  
I tried  
I tried  
**_

I Tried again and again and maybe if I had this would have never happened you with that '_that'_ unworthy mortal bet if we were in a different situation and I didn't have my knife you would have laughed and pointed out that I am too mortal but I am much more than that sweet cheeks.

_**  
And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
and it's better off this way**_

You've proved you can love without me ,perhaps I can love without you too I can live this all over again without you angel don't think yourself so high and mighty I can live laugh and love again, not with you or anyone like you I might just go with a safe blond ,since exotic beauties have shown me cruelty both you and Starfire betrayed me for anther ,she was lucky and left with her lover ,you won't have that dearest.

_**And never again, and never again  
they gave us two shots to the back of the head  
and we're all dead now.**_

Perhaps you'll die quickly just a few shots with this knife ,just accept it darling your going to die tonight just like the rest my mercy is non-existent and i'm certainly not going to grow some just for you.

_**  
Well never again, and never again  
they gave us two shots to the back of the head  
and we're all dead now.**_

Sorry angel but never again will I love you don't try and get your way out of this one you're going to die like the rest you have my word.

_**  
Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied**_

_**I tried  
I tried  
I tried, well  
**_

I tried as hard as I could to keep you loyal how long have you been seeing him, how long have you loved him? I just wish I could have one more night to prove my love to you ,but I guess it's a bit late for that no matter how much you insist it isn't but we both its too late.

_**  
And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed **_

Well Its nearly time sweet cheeks I hope you find peace were ever you go but always remember what a slut you were to me it will be better of without you would you like a goodnight kiss … No didn't think you would._****_

And never again, and never again  
they gave us two shots to the back of the head  
and we're all dead now

Goodbye, farewell sweetie and of course good night.

_Robin killed her right there on the bathroom floor just like he'd killed so many before her, blood puddle around them. Ravens final scream had evidently been heard as Cyborg came crashing through the door soon followed by the rest of the titans. Robin had been caught in the act and he was about to attack but was stopped by a red x who had just witnessed his only loves death, he bent down beside her "Raven I love you! He whispered" she just smiled at her masked lover and then fell into a sleep which she would never wake from. "Hey man I think you better get going the police are on the way." Cyborg told the villain looking at the two younger titans mourning their friend's death; both were sobbing and talking to the now lifeless enchantress. Red x nodded in respect an left just as the police burst into the room._

_**So what do you think hmm Ravens Dead :'( oh well im still not finished who does everyone want the next chappie to be based around ? **_

_**Reveiws are the greatest :D**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Dancing Through The Storm**_

_**Misato-6**_

_**Royfan**_

_**The Magician**_

_**For reviewing :D:D Thanks guys.**_

_**Until Next Time Toodles**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well what can I say chapter 3's up earlier than expected another my chemical romance one …sorry but this one really suit's :D It proberly won't be my last mcr chapter…..its international my chemical romance day on the 23**__**rd**__** of July after all….well on with the chapter**_

_**Song- Helena –My Chemical Romance**_

_**Cyborg's POV**_

_**Disclaimer- don't Own Anything But the Plot Take that and Pay.**_

_**Love of the Forbidden Kind**_

_A lot had happened in a week, first there was Ravens murder then, Robins conviction and now coming to the end of the week was his little sis' funeral, this was the worst week Cyborg had had since he'd been in the accident that caused him to become half machine, this which later got him into the titans, that both his lil sis and her murderer created._

_**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you **_

Oh Rae, if only we'd got there a bit sooner, we could have saved you from him and then you wouldn't be so far away, you were the one person I thought he'd never kill._****_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
the lives of everyone you know  
and what's the worst you take (worst you take)   
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
and like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

You both had so many similarities like tempers, none of us ever dared be in either of your bad books. You did this for us Rae ,you didn't have to you could have told us we would have stopped you blood staining that floor, we could have had him in jail far away from you, we would have stuck by your side, and today will be the last time we'll see your face._****_

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  


There's really nothing bad I can say about you, sure you had your errors but doesn't everyone? I am speechless what can I say about you, the ice queen of the titans, all I can really say is goodbye, you'll be missed.

_**  
Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
we are the very hurt you sold  
and what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
and like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight **_

I remember when you first told me about you and Robert and I told you about me and jade, you were crying, remember? That's the night you spilled on Robin, he'd threatened to kill us all and you stuck up with that for two years, we found out where 8 of the bodies are, 28 to go. Star and Bb are heart broken, Star's powers aren't working and Beastboy hasn't cracked a smile all week, can't say I'm any better, I've been locked in my room. _****_

what's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

I came clean about me and Jinx, nobody was really bothered, just like you said, and just like I promised, when they found out about you and Red x I'd confess. But I suppose that we could have kept it secret for ever, because, maybe then you'd still be alive. Never thought Robin would get so jealous to kill the one he loved, and yet, to show him compassion back was torture for you. Robert always tried to convince you it wasn't your fault. He was at your funeral, at the back I was proberly the only person to notice him at the back, he didn't wear the x suit don't worry.__

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
we'll meet again  
when both our cars collide?

I'm not usually one to believe in ghost's, but your not exactly normal now are you Rae, If only we could turn back time and maybe then I'll hear your screams and you'll be able to meet Robert again, I know for a fact he isn't taking this easy, I could hear his crying from were I sat._****_

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight 

You were our glue Rae and you will be missed, we'll miss every aspect of you around the tower, don't worry no one will go into your room I'll make sure of that.

_**So long and goodnight.**_

_Cyborg watched the coffin being lowered six feet under, never to see light again he and the titans all muttered their own little goodbyes before throwing their roses in to the ground along with their friend. Cyborg led the crying titans to the T-car, unable to whisper words of comfort due to his own tears._

_**So what do you think? Poor Cy ,Perhaps we should here from Red-x next or maybe another titan who do you think? Until Next time**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

**Thanks to...**

Dancing through the Storm

Raerobgal x2

Misato-6

**For Reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I'm Back with another chapter I'm on a roll today: D**_

_**As asked for by wicca in training its in Beastboys POV I was hoping for more reviews but oh well hopefully I'll get more this chapter.**_

_**Song- Attack- 30 Seconds to mars**_

_**Disclaimer-don't Own them if I did there would defiantly be a season six**_

**Love of the forbidden kind.**

_Beastboy quickly retreated to his room after returning from the funeral, leaving Cyborg to deal with the sobbing Starfire whose sobs could be heard throughout the tower, usually he would have cared but not now, right now the only thing that plagued all of the titans mind was their lost friend Raven who sacrificed so much for them. Beastboy didn't bother changing when he reached his room, he simply lay down on the top bunk of his bed deep in thought._

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free**_

Raven, if only I could thank you for giving up so much so that the rest of us could live, but why did you have to leave us…..why? For you I promise to help the others with their sadness to help them get over their loss of you as much as possible I know that's what you'd want, even though I don't think we'll get over you fully, you mean so much to us.

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA  
**_

Now, that I know everything, thanks to Cy, I wish you had ran away with Red X just so that you would still be here to tell me to shut up, or how lame my jokes are, I swear if I ever get my hands on that...that monster I will go beast on his butt.

_**  
I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see  
**_

I wish that we could have saved you, and now your gone, Rae you were my big sis, that's what it feels like, I've lost part of my family just like that, as quick as a flash, When it first started to sink in I thought I was going crazy, losing you, such a big part of my life, has made me realize so much, you don't really know what you've got until you loose it.

_**  
Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA  
**_

It's been quite since you …you past away, It's like all the villains feel sorry for us, but really I think it would better if they did cause some trouble, we could use something to vent our anger out on.

_**  
Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free**_

I know you lied to me but I can understand why, to protect us from the one who brought the knife down upon you, but still I don't know what I'm going to do without you, you're my rock, hell you're the teams rock, you were there for me after Terra's betrayal, I remember that night you phased through my door because I wouldn't let you in, we sat there talking and you told me something that helped me and is going to hopefully help us now, you told me '_Life goes on and you need to live you life to the extreme bad things happen but don't think on them think on the good times' _Rae we're safe now thanks to you._****_

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack  


I've thought about running away since you died but I knew the team didn't need any more losses, Raven I'm a changed person thanks to you and don't you ever think that your death meant nothing to me because it meant everything, I'm going to try and forget about your death and get Star and Cy to do the same, your memory will live on.

_**  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack  
Run away, I'll attack, and I will attack  
**_

I just hope that you won't forget us, and I know it sounds stupid but I hope you'll look down on us and look after us all, you can be our guardian angel, to look after us in battle and other matters, guide us through hard times, and hear our prayers, you didn't really think you could shut me up just because your not here did you?

_**  
Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)  
I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA  
**_

See that I can lighten the spirit within the team, and I can tell them your there for us too, it'll be the same as always.

_**  
Your promises  
promises, promises  
I promise you  
promise you  
I promise you**_

_**promise you, **_

I promise Raven you won't be forgotten, give me a sign you can hear me, give me a sign you'll be our angel, please Rae.

_**promise you**_

_Just as Beastboy was giving up hope of a sign there was a black flash and a whisper "I know Gar I'll be there, I love you all" That's all he needed he began to cry again, but these tears were not of remorse but of happiness and hope, Raven was still with them, the small green boy for the first time in a week began to smile. He ran down stairs to give the others his good news of hope, this smile was shared by a violet haired girl dressed in a black dress with matching white wings who watched over her companions, her friends, her family._

_**What Do you think…Hmm whos next ? well if you wanna see I want review :P pleaseee I need some nice words.**_

_**Thankies to…**_

_**Misato-6**_

_**Wicca in training**_

…_**For the reviews, you guys are lovely**__****_

**Until Next Time**

**Toodles**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it took me a little longer to update this time but I had a bit of trouble finding a song**_

_**Song- How to Save a Life – The Fray**_

_**Disclaimer- If I Owned Them My Stories Would Be On T.V**_

**Starfire's POV**

**Love of the Forbidden Kind.**

_Starfire sat on the roof were her lost friend once spent most of her time. She watched the sun go down as she wondered on what Beastboy had told her about contacting Raven, she hoped that it was true, as there was so much she wished to say, but her friend was lost to her before she could tell her these important things. She lay back and watched the sky grow darker._

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
**

Friend I cannot believe you are lost to me and the world, I remember the talk we had that was the beginning of our friendship, and still I feel as we did not have enough time, I thought you and Robin were a happy couple, I did not know that you were only acting to protect us from him, well mostly me as I foolishly left him for Speedy, who also is most upset by your passing, I know you were scared, and you proberly wished to leave with the Red-X.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
some where along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
**

How could I not have seen that it was not Robin you were in love with, but Red-X, you often spoke to friend Cyborg, he told us everything even about Jinx and himself, Jinx has joined the team now, she tells me that you both were friends. But friend Raven I do not understand why did this happen, none of us did anything to deserve loosing you, I would have done anything to save you.

**  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
**

You were always the one we came to with our fears and problems, little did we know that you had much worse ones, I found out why you sent us all out to the pizza place when Robin was angry, you feared for us, you reasoned with him but that is when you received the cut underneath your eye, you told us that you had fell. I am sure you had a whole list of fears and worries, if only we could have helped you more, I cannot believe how blind we were to your suffering.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
**

I wish I could change what happened; I wish I could take everything back now, maybe if I had waited a little longer before I became Speedy's friend of the girl, Robin then may not have been so angry, we all knew of Robins temper but little did we know he would go as far to kill one of his team mates. We were so wrong to thing you locked yourself in your room because you did not wish to spend time with us.

**  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
**

I thought it normal when you and Robin argued; he would shout in your face, but never would you raise yours, you would reason with him calmly then leave the tower for a few hours to give him time to contemplate your point, he would always see you were right, because you always were. I cannot pretend I was not glad that you did not leave us, you are valuable to the team as a friend, as a family member or as Cyborg says, 'The rock of the team' at first I did not understand, but now I do because without you everything fell apart and only now are we fixing the pieces back together.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
**

You were always the one to make things better, even now that you are lost to us you have yet again fixed the team, even though I do not think we will ever be the same again with out you, but of course you have put us on the road to recovery, since your contact to Beastboy things have been much better, friend Cyborg now spends more time out of his room, and friend Beastboy has had a permanent smile on his face since you contacted him. And I have not cried myself to sleep for 2 days, all this just because we know you are still with us watching over us, even if you are not here in body, your presence is still effective.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  
**

The first day of Robins interrogation, he told us everything, he showed me much hostility, some of the details he went into about his murders were sickening, me and friend Beastboy are no longer aloud to enter the interrogation room while friend Cyborg talks to him, even he has to have a officer of the police present, because he lost his temper and nearly attacked him, we have found out some of the locations of the bodies that were hidden.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
**

I wonder what turned Robin into, what friend Cyborg calls a closet murderer, was it perhaps the Slade or maybe another villain. It cannot have been any of the team, could it? He says that you knew of his double life, he also said that you were the only reason he did not kill the rest of us, perhaps it was the team that turned him into this. If it was not for friend Red-X, he would have killed us after you. Friend Red-X has helped us on a few occasions; I see why you were attracted to him.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life**

Well friend Raven I shall wish you a good night and the sweetest of dreams, just know that you are missed dearly.

_By the time Starfire left the roof ,the sky was pitch black, she entered the living room were her 4 friends were watching a movie in the dark, the only light emitted from 6 small candles that sat in front of a picture of a certain amethyst eyed girl._

_**So how was it…good, bad? I don't think I'll do Speedy's or Jinx's pov…they didn't live with her and weren't titans at the time…they only joined after the funeral. So who can guess who's next…cookie to whoever guess's.**_

_**Reviews are my drug :D:D **_

_Thanks to…_

_Vianna_

_Wicca in training_

_Misato-6 _

………_for Your lovely reviews that helped me write this chapter :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry I have no excuse for not updating earlier…it's really been down to laziness, I've decided there is going to be one more chapter after this one…up to now unless I get any more ideas.**_

_**Song- Cemetery Drive –My Chemical Romance**_

_**Red- x's POV**_

_**Love of the forbidden kind**_

_He stormed into his empty apartment were he launched himself on to his small bad, it was getting harder and harder each day, he couldn't bring himself to go out stealing, he had sunk down to the level were he was helping the titan's, but none of that mattered, the only thing that really mattered to him had been brutally murdered eight days, 5 hours and ten minutes ago, yes he had been counting, every night he would go and visit her grave, he would sit a speak to her and usually ended up in tears tonight was no different._

**This night, walk the dead  
in a solitary style  
and crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
where the search lights find us  
drinking by the mausoleum door  
and they found you on the bathroom floor  
**

Hey Rae, do you remember this cemetery, we used to come here, the only place we were safe from Robin. You would only leave the tower if you were sure everyone would be safe from his wrath and even then you would have Cyborg on watch, you made sure he would contact you if there was the smallest hint he was going to kick off. I remember the times we would drink our troubles away, we used to sit under the old weeping willow, that's were they buried you, I made sure of it.

**  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
**

Will the pain ever go away? Will I ever stop missing you? I don't think so, there will never be a replacement for you, the first person I ever let in, the first person I ever got close to.

**  
Back home, off the run  
singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)  
If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)  
Did you get what you deserve? (Are you there at all?)  
Is this what you always want me for?  
**

Most of the time we would meet on the roof, he thought you were meditating, but we were up to much more than that, I remember the time when you would cry into my shoulder, the strain was really getting to you nearer the end, but of course I would counsel you. But they were bad times we should be remembering the good ones, all the laughs we shared, the kisses and even the time we danced in the rain, we were almost caught that time, Chuckles took you inside, I wish we could have finished ,but its to late for that, your gone. Nothing can help me now, I'm dying inside without you sweetie, you were the last person who deserved this.

**  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
**

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we ran away together, like we talked about so many times, we could have taken the titans with us; it was a simple case of getting Robin out. How many times we planned escapes, some were rather far fetched, but still I would have tried anything to have you here with me today.

**  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
**

You're so far away now, but I brought our drink with me tonight, I'll have a glass and pour the rest on your grave and hope some of it reaches you, I need to find a space between all these flowers first, who knew you had so many fans and admirers, but then again I guess I'm one of them, maybe just on a higher level.

**  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

Do you remember when we first met, you were defensive, it makes me chuckle to remember, but I was adamant, to get to know the mysterious titan, I knew it when I first saw you, your something different, you are something different, I gave you time at first, and when we first had a conversation and began to talk, I realized, I.. I love you, yes Rae I love and that night when you were murdered, that's when I was going to tell you, it's unfair.****

When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
made it so hard  


It's too hard, without you. Hey guess what today would have been, it would have been our two year anniversary, since we've been dating. I even had a present for you; I'll bury it for you. So long love until we meet again.

**  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down...**

_He dug back some of the soil and dropped the expensive looking necklace, it had a amethyst raven pendant on it, he then bent over and kissed the grave stone, as usual. As he walked away he noticed a low hanging rope, so many ideas ran through his head……_

_**Cliff hanger for you all …Mwahaha I am evil. Very sad chapter though. Any guesses to who's next….another cookie for grabs ;P**_

_**Review As Always... They make me happy :D:D**_

_**Thanks…**_

_**Wicca in training**_

_**Stephygirl9**_

_**Misato-6 (Cookie for you, you guessed right :D)**_

_**Kasumi-Aimee**_

…… _**You guys are the ones who got me off my butt to do this chapter, so this ones for you :D:D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I'm back I hope I didn't take too long. . It's another one of Robins POV**_

_**Song- Straight Jacket feeling- All American rejects**_

_**Robins POV**_

_**Love of the forbidden kind **_

_Deep in the hell hole that was jump city asylum ,the former hero gone villain, Robin sat in his padded cell, his head leaning against the wall of white, which wasn't saying much since everything was white, how much he wished he could still wear his traffic light uniform, and so his jumbled up thoughts came to a deceased sorceress._

**Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath now it's stacking up  
Etched with marks, but I can deal  
And you're the problem and you can't feel  
Try this on, straitjacket feeling  
so maybe I won't be alone  
Take back now, my life you're stealing  
**

Well, well Raven dearest I heard about lover boy, who would have thought I could kill two birds with one stone, he committed suicide and he admitted to being Red-x and told the police were his stash was, he's getting buried this Tuesday. Just another thing for you to be guilty of. You were always the problem for all so beautiful , even enough to send a boy crazy and yet you could never return the feelings freely. You should be in here with me bearing a straight jacket, then I would have had company, look at how many people's lives you've affected and in one case stole.

**  
Yesterday was hell  
but today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
and all I ever thought you'd be  
that face is tearing holes in me again  
**

At first I found the adjustment hard but now I'm fine, here, alive, without you. Ha ha little do they know how much of a favour I was doing them all, they wouldn't fair to well with a deceiving witch on the team, I should know, I just wish I would stop seeing your murder in my mind, it's like I'm killing you again and again, but it helps to know I can see you alive in my head anytime I want.

**  
Trust you is just one defence  
off a list of others, you don't make sense  
Beg me time and time again  
to take you back now, but you can't win  
Take back now, my life you're stealing  
**

You know what, most of the time I didn't understand what you were talking about, bet lover boy did, don't worry he'll be near by , I hear they're burying him next to you, I've also heard your getting a monument as someone who died for your friends and the city, one who sacrificed so much. You should thank me really, all you did was satisfy my lust, with good reason too. But yes you have took my life I think I just might end up like your lover boy.

**  
Yesterday was hell  
But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me  
but today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you  
**

Did he really love you better than me? Robin every girls dream. Was he really hotter? Was he worth it Rae, was he worth your life? Sometimes I wonder if you shown him your emotions, I guess I'll never know. Apparently you were not the only one having relations with a villain, Cyborg and Jinx, should have known. He knew about you two didn't he, I can't believe I put up with you for so long, you've had this coming for a long, long time.

**  
And when that memory slips away  
there'll be a better view from here  
and only lonesome you remain  
and just the thought of you I fear  
it falls away  
**

I'll be as good as new…..of course when that memory stops haunting me, did I mention the wonderful view I have? The four padded walls, there's 352.5 tiles, that's how I pass time Rae thanks, this was all possible because of you, it should be you all alone here, I was more of a peoples person.. Oh how I love their scream's.. But yours will always be the most memorable it replays every night.. In my head, another prison I'm trapped in. But maybe I don't want that scene to stop playing.

**  
Yesterday was hell  
But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me  
but today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you**

_He decided to stop thinking of her, but he couldn't, it got to the point were he was running head first into the wall's, that weren't as soft as they looked, and yet again the guards put him in to a drugged sleep and some how his dreams still drifted to her, perhaps this was how the rest of his days would be, haunted by her memory._

_**Well…I don't think it's my best chappie, but I suppose Robins meant to sound insane what do you think … there will be another chapter proberly the last**__**thanks to misato-6 who suggested the idea :D Cookie for you.**_

_**Thanks To…**_

_**Misato-6**_

_**Wicca in training**_

…_**. You were my inspiration to write this chapter :D **_

_**I do want more reviews for this chapter it will make me write the LAST chapter quicker.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello. It took me longer than I thought to update this, but I was hoping for more review's but oh well. :D Last chapter... :( so sad I'm really going to miss writing this**_

_**But for all the people reading this …. This ones for you.**_

_**Neutral POV**_

_**Love of the forbidden kind**_

_Its two years since the traumatic loss of Raven and Red x a lot had happened over all that time. Still Raven continued to watch over them accompanied by, a now at peace Robert the pair now known as the Jump city guardian angel's. In her arms was a baby, looking newborn._

**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
the first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
**

She would watch them everyday, it was her paranoia, and she would only intervene when their lives where in peril, as It took so much energy from her, Robert would always scold her for using her powers for them too much and not getting enough sleep, he would always be beside her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear or stealing a kiss.

**  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
this is the best feeling  
**

Raven was the happiest person ever, when she saw them happy and safe, when they laughed, she did, when they cried, she did, when they were in danger she was mad, Robert always there to laugh along, comfort her tears and fume at those who angered her so, it was lucky that he could feel emotions without destruction in the beyond.

**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by  
**

Starfire and Speedy were married, and were celebrating their first anniversary it was a happy marriage, one that neither of them tired of. Starfire was 3 months pregnant with their first child; the second generation of titans was beginning to make itself known.

**  
I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
**

It was a safe place the tower but it still was tested, Robin had broke out of the asylum some how and got into the tower, this nearly resulted in the red headed couples deaths, but they were saved by a mysterious black power, but everyone knew it was Raven from the beyond, they knew she still had they're back, and still on every special occasion they would light a candle in front of three photographs. One of they're purple haired 'sister' one of they're past visit's to the beach, she wore her usual leotard , the second was of a handsome brown haired boy, with the deepest brown eyes, he wore a simple white t-shirt with black pants and matching boot's. The third was a scan.

**  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
this is the best feeling  
**

The scan was of Jinx's and Cyborg's lost child, Jinx was devastated with their loss, she had many sleepless night's, as much as Cyborg tried to comfort her, it wouldn't work and she fell into depression for month's, but after being saved by Raven in a rather ugly battle she realized were her baby was, it was in the care of a friend. She soon came out of the spiral that sucked her downwards, and said that one day she may try again.

**  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
**

Raven cried with the pink haired girl and robot boy when they lost their little girl, they had named her Hope, in memory of Raven, the one who had always gave them hope for another day, Raven wished she could show them how beautiful she was, she had bright pink hair like her mum and her dad's grey eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous. And she lived up to her name she always gave Raven and, as much as he denied it, Robert hope for their friends.

**  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

Beastboy had left the tower a year after their death's, he was travelling the world ,looking for a cure for Terra, he had yet to find one but he still held hope knowing who was watching him, her had also been saved by some close shaves by her, he would carry her picture with him always, if people asked him why he would simply reply, she was the one to give me hope and still does to this day, Raven knows that one day he will be re-united with the blonde again, She wouldn't have it any other way ,all she wanted was her friends happiness.

_**So… my last chapter (sobs) I'm Gonna miss you guys **__****__** what do you think of the last chapter…. Good, bad …please I really need to know what you think. I may do another story like this some day... I hope you'll all read it :D:D**_

_**To…..**_

_**Misato-6**_

_**Wicca in training**_

………_**. Thanks a million and 1 You two have reviewed all the way through and reviewed the last chapter ,which really means a lot :D :D**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**:D**_


End file.
